


Drügs

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One more pill<br/>One more sip<br/>One more cut</p><p>I only use drügs that kill<br/>I only cut so I can feel</p><p>10 more pills<br/>10 more sip<br/>10 more cuts<br/>This is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drügs

Im Calum Hood and I lost the better part of me on April 20th. 

My bestfriend killed himself that day.  
Swallowed a mothfull of pills and washed them down with Vodka.  
I didnt even know.  
I thought he was perfectly stable.  
I was wrong.  
6 people attended his funeral.  
Me, His mom,His two brothers, One of his Co-Workers, and the person who was lowering the coffin.  
His God damned father didnt even bother to show up.

I knew him for 19 years, MY ENTIRE FUC*ING LIFE, AND I COULDNT EVEN REALISE HE WAS SLITING HIS WRISTS. ITS MY FUC*ING FAULT HE IS DEAD. IF I WOULD OF STAYED WITH HIM THAT NIGHT HE WOULDNT BE DEAD RIGHT NOW." 

This is the 27th time I have broken down since the day I heard the news.  
Its been almost 2 months and I still find it hard to breath.

Lukas was my everything.  
He was my best friend.  
Behind closed doors he was my boyfriend.  
We grew up together.  
We went to school together.  
We lived 5 houses away from eachother.  
His mom thought of me as another son.  
His brothers picked on me just like I was one of them.  
But now he is gone...  
And it's all my fault.  
I couldnt protect him.   
I tried,  
I fought the people who even tried to insult him.  
But I failed him.

 

Im so sorry Lukey.


End file.
